At an all-county chorus and band competition, 150 students participated. If 90 students sang in the chorus, and 90 played in the band, how many students both sang in the chorus and played in the band?
Explanation: Let $x$ be the number of students who both sang and played. We have $90+90-x=150$, so $x=\boxed{30}$.